Ta sécurité est ma priorité
by Chaaaaa51
Summary: Nouvelle enquête/Action/Romance/Jalousie. Du Lizzington.


**C'est du Lizzington.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : Ne faites pas attention aux fautes.**

* * *

Encore un nouveau blacklister de moins sur la liste de Reddington. La journée s'achevait sur une note positive. L'aide de criminel avait été de mise, cette fois encore. En retournant au QG, Elisabeth s'installa à bureau, ainsi que Ressler. Tant que les informations étaient encore fraiches dans leurs têtes, ils se devaient d'écrire leurs rapports respectifs. La paperasse, ce n'était pas la partie la plus drôle de leur boulot mais parfois un peu de répit était la bienvenue.

« Tu devrais peut-être rentrée pour voir ta fille ? Je peux finir. » Demande Ressler.

« Je vais avoir terminé, mais merci. »

« Ta nouvelle nounou s'en sort bien pour sa première semaine ? »

Depuis quelques temps, les choses redevenaient normales entre eux et ils parlaient d'autre chose que le boulot.

« Oui, de plus j'ai aucunes raisons de m'inquiéter. Je te rappelle qu'elle a passé le « test » de Reddington. Monsieur a fait son enquête avant tout embauche. » Souligne la jeune maman avec ironie.

« J'aurais fait des recherches de mon côté s'il ne s'en était pas chargé. De toute façon ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. »

Quand on parle du loup. Ce dernier toqua à la porte de leur bureau avant d'entrer son chapeau à la main. Ressler se tourna grâce à son fauteuil de bureau et Liz leva simplement la tête.

« Bonsoir. J'espère que je n'interromps rien ? J'étais dans le quartier.»

« Nous étions en train de terminer nos rapports sur l'enquête. » Répond Ressler malgré qu'il savait très bien qu'il s'adressa à sa protéger.

« Les rapports… » Souffle Reddington en levant les yeux aux ciels. « Tout le monde devrait s'avoir que les enquêtes de l'agent Ressler suivent toujours bien la procédure ».

Le criminel ironisait la situation.

« Moins depuis que vous êtes un indic. »Répond ce dernier avant de se lever. « J'aurais bien discuté avec vous, mais je suis attendu ce soir » Dit-il en enfila son manteau noir. « Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Keen à demain »

Ressler se tourna vers sa coéquipière avec une légère grimace. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Reddington lui ouvrit la porte et d'un geste amical le congédia. En sortant, il salua Dembe qui attendait adossé contre un des bureaux de la salle centrale. Le baron du crime referma la porte avant de s'asseoir à la place de Ressler.

« Vous devriez rentrer, la journée a été longue. » Conseille-t-il.

Il allait jouer les Ressler pensa la jeune femme. Elle reprit son rapport. Raymond l'observait bien installé sur le fauteuil, les jambes croisées.

« Je veux finir mon rapport. J'en ai encore pour quelques minutes. »

« Je vais donc vous attendre. »

Elle décrocha ses yeux de l'écran pour le regarder surprise. Ce dernier avait détourné le regard avant. Puis sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'observait, il bascula sa tête de nouveau vers elle.

« Vous devriez rentrer vous aussi. Quel hôtel cette fois ? »

« J'ai le temps. Personne ne m'attend à la maison. »

Le criminel choisit un ton d'ironie accompagné d'un petit rire. Il feuilleta les papiers sur le bureau de Donald. Mais Liz resta de marbre car elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'effectivement personne ne l'attendait. Il était seul. Sans répondre, elle termina son rapport.

« Vous pouvez me raccompagner ? Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de voir Agnès. »

Surpris mais heureux, le criminel accepta de la ramener. Elle se dépêcha de terminer avant de sauter de son fauteuil, prête à partir. Le criminel se leva à son tour en ajustant son chapeau. Tel un gentleman, il lui ouvrit la porte.

Un fois arrivé à son appartement, Dembe resta à patienter dans la Mercedes. Elisabeth avait demandé à la nounou de toujours fermer à clé même en pleine journée. Question de sécurité qu'approuvait le criminel.

« Elena, je suis rentrée ».

La nounou sortit de la chambre, la petite dans les bras. La princesse ne dormait pas encore. Aussitôt, Elisabeth se précipita vers elle pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Reddington salua la nounou après que cette dernière se soit rendu compte de sa présence. Il posa son manteau et son chapeau sur la table du salon. Alors que Lizzie discutait avec la nounou sur la journée d'aujourd'hui, elle chouchoutait sa fille.

« A demain Elena. »

« A demain Elisabeth, Monsieur »Dit-elle pour saluer Reddington.

Elle sortit de l'appartement.

« Regarde qui est venu te voir… » Elle se tourna pour qu'Agnès puisse voir Reddington.

Aussitôt le criminel se prêta au jeu en approchant avec un grand sourire. Elisabeth lui confia la petite pendant qu'elle rangeait quelques affaires. Lorsqu'il avait Agnès dans les bras, le criminel était gaga. Un spectacle fabuleux a regardé pour Liz à l'autre bout de la pièce. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Elisabeth avait rangé plusieurs jouets qui trainaient un peu partout, des habits également.

« Elle vient de s'endormir. » Souffle Reddington en observant Lizzie approcher.

Elle le conduit jusqu'à la chambre de la petite ou il approcha du berceau. Doucement, il posa l'enfant, alors que Liz installait correctement la couverture. Ray l'aida à poser la couette. A ce moment, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Aussitôt, ils s'échangèrent un regard accompagné d'un léger sourire. Comme deux parents attentionnés, ils restèrent quelques instants devant le berceau à la regarder.

« Elle vous ressemble beaucoup… » Chuchote le baron du crime.

Sans répondre, mais avec l'esquisse d'un rapide sourire, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule et enlacer son bras. Il aurait souhaité que ce moment dur éternellement et à présent, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans son hôtel seul. Puis elle releva doucement la tête, interpellant le regard de Red.

Son regard dans le sien, leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

« Vous pouvez venir la voir autant que vous le souhaitez… »

Le son de sa voix était tendre, la lueur dans ses yeux envoutantes, à cet instant précis, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : l'embrasser. Mais il s'avait que qu'il ne devait jouer sur ce terrain-là. De son coté, Lizzie avait compris ses derniers temps ces sentiments à son égard. Mais par peur de se tromper sur les siens, elle préférait attendre que ça vienne de lui. Mais au dernier moment, il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonne soirée Lizzie. A demain. »

Une caresse sur la joue, puis il s'éclipsa. Une vague de nouveaux sentiments l'envahissait mais impossible de déterminer réellement la nature de ces derniers. Amitié ? Amour ?

Un dernier regard sur sa fille pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis elle sortit de la chambre. Affalée sur son canapé, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, ses pensées bouleversées, hantées par Reddington, la jeune femme imaginait sa présence.

En grimpant dans la voiture, Reddington indiqua à Dembe qu'il souhaitait rentrer. En s'apercevant que son patron était bouleversé comme souvent après chaque visite chez Lizzie, il resta silencieux. Sous le ciel étoilé, Red observait la ville éclairée pensant à Elisabeth. Plus d'une fois, il s'était imaginé voyagé avec elle, lui faire visiter tellement de chose. Plus de poursuites, de danger, de mensonges, simplement profité de la vie à ses côtés. Le criminel congédia l'afro américain, il avait besoin d'être seul avec une bonne bouteille. La nuit allait être longue pour tous les deux. Lizzie, un verre de vin à la main se refusait de dormir. La situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Le lendemain matin après une nuit noyée de cauchemars, Elisabeth se prépara pour le boulot. Elena arriva pile à l'heure comme tous les jours. Un dernier câlin avant de s'en aller. Presque tous les matins, sauf les jours ou elle était en retard, l'agent Keen passait prendre un café long dans le petit bar à côté du bureau. Le bar avait récemment innové et il s'était lancé dans le « à emporter ». Liz passait donc le plus souvent à 7h50 pour prendre toujours la même chose. C'était toujours la même serveuse qui s'occupait de sa commande. Une femme métisse, très serviable prénommé Shay. Cette dernière adorait son boulot et prenait toujours du plaisir à discuter avec chaque client. Au fur et à mesure que Liz venait, elle en apprenait de plus en plus sur la jeune femme. Notamment qu'elle était enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Entre mère, elles s'échangeaient quelques astuces.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres, Lizzie entra dans le café. Elle commençait à reconnaitre les clients réguliers, ces derniers également. C'était une des rares fois où elle avait vraiment de l'avance. Il n'était que 7h40. Elle demanda à Shay de la servir à table. Autant le boire ici, avec du monde que seule au bureau en attendant les collègues. Reddington n'avait pas encore appelé pour un nouveau de lieu de rendez-vous.

« Il est déjà prêt. Quelqu'un l'a commandé pour toi. » En disant cela, elle fixa la fameuse personne au fond du café.

En se retournant, elle ne remarqua que le chapeau sur le bord de la table. Bien évidemment, elle comprit que c'était Reddington.

« Merci Shay. »

Lizzie s'aventura au fond du café. Le baron du crime qui lisait patiemment le journal leva la tête vers la jeune femme. Voir son visage rayonner autant faisait plaisir à voir. En cet instant, il se demandait si c'était de le voir qui l'a rendait si souriante ? Quant à elle, elle trouva ce petit geste assez attentionné. L'agent Keen se mit à ses aises en enlevant son manteau et sa grosse écharpe.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas fait semblant sur la viennoiserie »

Le criminel avait apporté plusieurs variétés de viennoiseries au plaisir de Lizzie.

« Je n'ai pas réussir à choisir. De plus, je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez…Alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. »

Comment ne pas craquer ? Pensa Lizzie. Malgré tout, il restait un homme bourré de bonnes intentions. Le choix était difficile, tout était alléchant. Pendant qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner, Reddington commençait son récit sur son nouveau blacklister. Lizzie l'écoutait attentivement en savourant les petits délices. Soudain en plein de son récit, la jeune femme eut un fou rire. Pourtant, Raymond ne se montrait pas particulièrement drôle et son récit l'était encore moins.

« Qui a-t 'il ? »

Avec sa main, elle lui indiqua qu'elle terminait sa bouché.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est le premier véritable petit déjeuner que nous prenons tous les deux ».

La remarque n'avait rien avoir à la sujet. Mais elle ne déplut pas à Reddington.

« J'espère le premier d'une longue série ».

« J'espère aussi ».

Son regard dans le sien, le criminel plongea son regard dans ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus. Si la table ne les avait pas séparer. Il se serait jeter sur elle pour goutter ses lèvres et la serrer fort dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se rendu compte que ses pensées étaient insensées. Le baron du crime exprima un visage dur et retrouva une conversation des plus sérieuses.

« Sinon à propos du nouveau criminel sur ma liste…Il veut me tuer alors je crois que je vais servir d'appât. »

« Très bien, comment procédons-nous ? »

Après un si bon petit déjeuner, Liz et le criminel arrivèrent au QG ou toute l'équipe attendait. Le criminel présenta son nouveau criminel. Dans ses moments, Lizzie était heureuse qu'il s'adresse à elle avant. Au moins, il lui racontait sa version à elle toute seule.

Le nouveau criminel n'était pas spécialement dangereux mais c'était surtout ces actions qui l'étaient. Ce dernier organisait des soirées entre criminels pour mélanger les spécialités et permettre à de nouveau criminel d'entrer sur le marché. Ainsi on avait le plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux concurrents. Reddington précisa l'importance de sa présence ce soir-là, sa réputation était en jeu. Avec les derniers évènements sur l'agent Keen et la rumeur qu'il collaborait avec le FBI, Ray perdait quelques clients. La compétition était rude. Bien évidemment, pendant cette soirée peu importe les autres, seul comptait l'organisateur : Brandon NASH.

« Je n'ai pas de réel conflit avec Nash mais il me fait perdre des clients importants. Ce mec connait tous les derniers ragots sur le monde criminel. Un vrai paparazzi criminel ! Mais ces derniers temps, il s'approche un peu trop près de mes affaires au risque de compromettre notre collaboration. Je pense qu'il organise quelque chose dans mon dos pour me faire tomber.» Le criminel visa particulièrement Cooper. « De plus, si vous l'arrêtez, tous les soupçons à mon égard seront abolis. »

« On fait le ménage pour vous ! » Rectifie Ressler.

« C'est le deal, agent Ressler. Je vous apporte des criminels et vous agissez pour mon intérêt. »

Donald n'acceptait toujours pas l'idée mais c'est grâce à son aide qu'il faisait du bon boulot. Un mal pour un bien. Près d'Aram, Lizzie n'avait pas quitté son Red des yeux. Cet homme avait tellement d'assurance et ne perdait jamais la face. Le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les autres…Cela était assez excitant.

« Pour montrer ma bonne foi, je vais servir d'appât dans l'histoire en allant à cette soirée. »

« Très bien et nous ? On vous regarde faire le pitre ? »

« Non, l'agent Keen et vous êtes conviés. »

Elisabeth fût aussi surprise que son coéquipier. Donald n'était pas surpris pour l'implication de Liz mais la sienne ? Le criminel souriant attendait patiemment les remarques, les protestations et les contres ordres.

« J'informe le bureau de notre nouvelle enquête. Reddington, je vous laisse la charge de préparer cette opération. Je veux toutes les informations avant ! »

Cooper s'éclipsa pour vaquer à ses occupations. Aram cherchait des informations sur Nash pour monter le dossier.

« Je ne saurais l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous que deux heures avant. La soirée sera ce soir ou demain, alors gardez vos plus belles tenues sous la main. »

Ressler comprit les termes du contrat avant de rejoindre Samar et préparer le matériel de surveillance pour la soirée : micros, puces de localisation et tout ce qui s'en suit. Reddington qui avait fini sa part s'apprêtait à s'en aller lui aussi. Quant à Elisabeth, elle profita de ses quelques heures pour s'arranger avec Elena. Après avoir prévenu Cooper, elle rentra chez elle.

« J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non Elisabeth. Il n'y a aucun souci. Je sais que votre boulot peut être prenant ».

« C'est vraiment gentil à vous. »

Pendant qu'elle prenait soin de sa fille, Lizzie ouvrit les portes de son dressing. Assise sur son lit, elle regardait ses vêtements. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment potable pour une soirée comme celle-ci. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre et se lança un nouveau défi : trouver une robe en moins de deux heures.

Reddington informa l'équipe du lieu de rendez-vous, ainsi que l'heure. Ressler était déjà Liz, Red se chargeait de venir les chercher. Chez elle, Elena s'était installée dans la chambre avec la petite pour ne pas les déranger pendant qu'ils se préparaient. Ressler avait, pour l'occasion, sortit une belle cravate. Lizzie quant à elle, une longue robe, moulant plutôt bien ses formes avec un léger décolleté. Sachant l'arrivée imminente du criminel, elle ne ferma pas la porte à clé. Alors que Ressler lui installait le micro derrière une des brettelles de son soutien-gorge près de sa poitrine. Reddington choisit d'arriver à ce moment-là.

« Entrez » Hurla Keen après que ce dernier est toqué.

En entrant, celui-ci resta légèrement frustré en voyant les mains de Ressler aussi proche de la poitrine de sa protégée. Il se doutait qu'il lui installait le micro mais malgré tout la jalousie était présente. Dembe était resté en bas pour briefer l'équipe de Reddington. Pendant leur absence à tous les deux, ils veilleraient à ce personne ne vienne chez Liz.

« Nous sommes presque prêts » Souligne Lizzie dans ce silence.

« Très bien ».

Le criminel avait enfilé également un costume trois pièces, noir et blanc. Sa carrure était faite pour ce genre de tenue. Les yeux de l'agent Keen étaient ravis. Ressler s'excusa pour aller finir d'enfiler sa cravate et les derniers boutons de sa chemise, laissant seul Reddington et Elisabeth. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas affirmé et séducteur.

« Vous êtes ravissante, Lizzie. »

« Le costume vous va toujours aussi bien » Répond la protégée envers son protecteur.

Leur intimité ne fut que de courte durée car Ressler réapparut enfin prêt. Lizzie s'écarta légèrement de Ray pour aider Ressler. Elle rectifia un peu sa cravate pas tout à fait centré, puis ensuite, elle l'aida avec le micro. Au première loge pour regarder la scène, leur petit jeu n'amusait pas le baron du crime, plus qu'agacé.

« Quels sont nos rôles ? » Demanda Ressler.

« Vous êtes deux associés. Vous travaillez toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Ce soir, vous devrez vous vendre et pousser la concurrence. Des gens vont vous reconnaitre Lizzie et vous devrez affirmer que vous avez travaillé avec le FBI mais que c'était une infiltration. Vous avez été embauché pour ça. C'était votre job. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Nash. Les gens doivent vous voir avec lui. Sympathisez et n'oubliez pas votre spécialité : Vous avez un don pour n'importe quelle infiltration. Vous inventerez des missions d'infiltrations pour que Nash vous engage. Une fois dans son organisation, nous serons ses plans et Donald se ferait un plaisir de l'arrêter.»

Le briefing avait été rapide et précis, comme les appréciait Ressler.

« Nous devons y aller. » Ordonna le criminel.

Ressler rejoignit Dembe dans la berline quant à Lizzie, elle fit un saut rapide dans la chambre de sa fille. Ce genre de mission était dangereux mais Reddington était là. En sortant de la chambre, Reddington en profita pour lui dire deux mots. Face à elle, il prit un ton assez autoritaire.

« Cette mission est très importante. Nash doit tomber dans le piège pour qu'on puisse savoir ses prochains plans. Ma réputation entachée et il me sera plus difficile d'avoir des collaborateurs et donc de vous protéger. Il ne doit pas se douter un seul instant de notre lien. »

Elisabeth hochait la tête, bien consciente du risque.

« Tout va bien se passer. Je sais qu'on va y arriver. Vous avez prévenu votre équipe pour ce soir ? »

« Oui. Deux voitures surveillent en bas. Un fourgon avec deux hommes et des ordinateurs. Ils analyseront l'identité de toutes les personnes de l'immeuble entrantes et sortantes. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas et penser à votre mission. »

Reddington savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne lui disait pas tout, cela se lisait sur son visage.

« Lizzie, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête et ouvrit la paume de sa main. A l'intérieur se trouvait une clé. A l'aide de sa seconde main, elle ouvrit la main du criminel pour y déposer la clé. Un peu confus face à la situation, ils se regardèrent silencieux.

« Vous avez un chez vous maintenant. »

Elle ne contenta de ces quelques mots et rien d'autre. Le criminel plus qu'ému face à ce geste venant de sa part. Doucement, elle se recula pour aller récupérer ses affaires. C'était le moment de partir. Le criminel sera la paume de sa main et sortit avec Lizzie. Dans la voiture, Ressler fit quelques tests micro pour s'assurer que Samar et Aram puissent entendre l'évolution de la soirée.

A l'arrière tous les deux, Elisabeth se rassurait en regardant par la fenêtre et dissimulant toutes ses craintes. Quant à son voisin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil. Mais dans quel danger l'avait-il encore conduit ?

En arrivant devant une grande villa, des portiers leurs ouvrirent la porte. Ressler se montra très vite complice avec Lizzie. Il tenait parfaitement son rôle pensa Reddington malgré la jalousie que cela provoquait. La soirée s'annonçait longue.

Les festivités commençaient peu à peu. Raymond retrouvait des collaborateurs à son plus grand bonheur tout en gardant un œil sur Lizzie. Quant au duo, ils tenaient parfaitement leur rôle en expliquant leurs différentes fausses infiltrations aux criminels et femmes de criminels. Nash apparut à travers plusieurs convives mais en s'apercevant de la présence d'Elisabeth, cela piqua sa curiosité.

« Bonsoir, je crois vous avoir déjà vu non ? »

« Je suis Sarah et voici mon collègue Jacob. »

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Est-ce vrai que vous avez infiltré le FBI ? »

« Tu préfères raconter ou bien, tu me laisses se plaisir ? » Questionne Liz à Ressler sur une pointe d'humour.

Il préféra laisser sa coéquipière opérée. En sortant une histoire inventée de toute pièce, Liz racontait le récit de leur exploit. Embauché par Reddington, ce dernier les avait contactés pour leur faire un test de mise à l'épreuve. Il ne fut que satisfait. C'est comme ça qu'est née leur réputation pour les infiltrations. Grâce à eux, Red pouvait savoir toutes les dernières informations que le FBI détenait sur lui ainsi que les sources du FBI.

« Très intéressant tout ça. Il peut s'avérer très utile de vous avoir comme collaborateur. »

« Vous seriez intéressé ? » Questionne Ressler.

« J'aurais en effet besoin de ce genre de service. Vous avez su montrer vos preuves. Il ne me reste plus à défier la concurrence. Je pense vous recontacter prochainement. »

L'orchestre commença à jouer un morceau. Les lumières furent tamisées. Quelques danseurs s'aventurèrent sur la piste. Lizzie en profita pour aguicher un peu Nash. En quelques secondes, elle décrocha une danse avec ce dernier. Sur la piste, maintenant que le récit du duo avait fait le tour des convives, interpella toute l'assemblé ou presque. En pleine discussion, le criminel se retourna pour suivre le spectacle. Mais en voyant Liz dans les bras de Nash, il se crispa légèrement. Bien évidemment, elle jouait son rôle à merveille comme il l'avait prédit. Mais avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, cela devenait difficile de laisser les hommes tournés autour d'elle ainsi. Leur danse ne passait pas inaperçu, en effet, Nash avait une très bonne réputation de danseur. A la fin du morceau, Liz retourna auprès de Ressler impressionnée. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

« Il nous engage » Souffle-t-elle.

Le baron du crime approcha de nos deux agents. Il posa une main dans le dos de Liz, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Vous passez une bonne soirée ? »

« Le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon » Confit-elle heureuse de la réussite de cette mission.

Elle s'attendait à un « bien joué » mais ce fut tout autre.

« Après le déhanché que vous avez fait pour lui et devant tous les invités. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. »

Très surprise de sa réaction, il resta de marbre. Quant à Liz, elle lui lança un regard méchant et agacée. Ce n'était jamais assez bien pour lui.

« La prochaine fois, prenez les devants et invitez moi à danser avant lui ! »

Cette remarque choqua le criminel, incapable de riposter. Ce n'était pas mieux pour Ressler, au premier rang pour assister à ce qui semblait être une querelle d'amoureux.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer » Ordonne-t-elle.

Légèrement tourmenté, le criminel fit signe à Dembe d'y aller. Pour jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, Elisabeth demanda à Ressler de l'accompagner. Elle retrouva Nash et s'excusa auprès de lui.

« Nous devons y aller. Merci de votre convivialité ».

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Dragueur, Nash posa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Liz et serra la main de Ressler, d'une poigne ferme. C'était la goutte d'eau, silencieux, le criminel sortit avec les agents de FBI. Dembe monta le premier dans la voiture et s'aventura sur les grands axes de la route. Il déposa Ressler puis Lizzie. Sachant pertinemment que le criminel allait rendre des comptes ce soir, elle se doutait qu'il allait la suivre jusqu'à son appartement. Silencieux pour ne pas réveiller Elena et Agnès, Liz enleva ses chaussures, puis son manteau. Reddington ferma la porte derrière lui.

« La mission est un succès alors pourquoi ce comportement avec moi ? » Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

En s'aventura dans la maison, elle posa ses affaires un peu partout jonglant entre les jouets sur le sol.

« Je vous reproche le comportement que vous avez eu avec Nash. Il était question de se vendre pour vos talents d'infiltrations et non pas vos talents de… »

« J'ai obtenu ce que vous vouliez non ? J'ai été engagé. J'ai tenu mon rôle. »

« Vous l'avez provoqué et maintenant il ne va plus vous lâcher. Il aurait pu vous faire suivre et vous espionnez...Savoir où vous habitez. Je crois que vous n'analyser pas les risques. Vous êtes inconsciente et irresponsable ! »

Encore et toujours des reproches. Elisabeth préféra l'ignorer et attendre qu'il s'en aille une fois lasser. Elle réussit à détacher une partie de son micro mais elle n'arrivait pas le décrocher de derrière la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Silencieux, Ray approcha pour l'aider dans sa démarche. Toujours sans un mot, il l'aida. Ses doigts frôlaient sa peau, son souffle si proche du sien. Elisabeth contrôlait au mieux ses pulsions mais elle avait une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Le criminel prenait son temps, sa peau était si douce qu'il s'imaginait cette douceur partout sur son corps. Elle l'avait vraiment poussé à bout ce soir. La jeune femme avait également comprit sa jalousie à la voir avec Ressler puis Nash. Lorsqu'il eut finit de lui décrocher le micro, il la regarda dans les yeux pendant qu'il posait l'objet sur la table juste à côté. Il rapprocha son visage au plus près, leurs fronts se frôlaient.

« Je n'accepterais pas qu'un autre homme te touche.»

Stupéfaite face à cette révélation, elle resta dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu es à moi… »Souffle-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres timides sur les siennes.

Un chaste baiser, avant de reculer légèrement le visage pour analyser ce qu'elle pensait. Allait-elle le repousser ? Mais les yeux de la jeune femme jonglaient entre ses lèvres et ses yeux. Un signe pour Ray qu'il pouvait continuer. Elle en avait envie autant que lui. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec plus d'intensité. Sa compagne lui rendu son baiser avec autant d'envie. L'envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Reddington posa ses mains sur ses hanches la poussant doucement contre le mur. La jeune femme l'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Doucement, ses baisers glissèrent vers la nuque de la jeune femme. Celle-ci inclina la tête pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il avait raison, sa peau était aussi douce, et jamais il ne s'en passerait. Mais la réalité reprit le dessus rapidement.

Reddington s'arrêta en observant la jeune femme, silencieux. Qu'allait-il faire ?

« Nash passera par moi pour rentrer en contact avec Ressler et vous. Je vous ferais parvenir toutes les informations dès qu'il m'aura téléphoné. »

Elisabeth comprit parfaitement et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

« J'attends vos nouvelles alors. Une bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée Lizzie. »

Pour ne pas s'enflammer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Le criminel opta pour un baiser sur la joue avant de filer de l'appartement et de fermer la porte. Toujours contre le mur, Elisabeth leva la tête vers le plafond encore tourmentée parce qu'il ne venait de se passer entre eux. Mais une fois encore, elle s'avoua au fond d'elle avoir des sentiments pour lui. C'était incontestable maintenant.

Le criminel s'installa dans la voiture en balança son chapeau sur la banquette arrière. Dembe, intrigué par son attitude, n'osait pas poser des questions. Reddington lui indiqua seulement qu'il souhaitait rentrer. Son corps était encore sous l'effet que lui avait provoqué Elisabeth. Ce premier baiser était…magique, pensa Red. Mais malgré ses sentiments, sa raison avait le dessus comme souvent. Ensemble, il ne lui apporterait que des dangers.

La nuit fut bousculée par des insomnies, des cauchemars et les pensées qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Lizzie resta un moment à regarder sa fille pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Quant à Red, il s'était servi plusieurs verres de whisky jonglant entre le fauteuil et la fenêtre. Le criminel faisait les 100 pas dans la chambre de sa suite. Dembe s'était couché en essayant de tirer des infos mais ce dernier resta muet comme une tombe.

Le lendemain au bureau, Lizzie resta assez discrète. Les évènements de la veille l'envoutaient encore. Mais en arrivant dans son bureau, Ressler ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil.

« Avec Reddington, ça va ? S'il s'est montré méchant ou impoli avec toi…Je peux… »

« Non non. Il m'a déposé et voilà tout. »

Sa réponse brève suffit au flic à comprendre que non, ce n'était pas tout.

« Tu peux me parler, Liz… »

« J'ai des sentiments pour Reddington… »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit choqué mais pas à ce point. Son collègue détourna le regard s'imaginant surement ensemble.

« Il le sait ? »

« Je crois oui. Mais, il sait que ce n'est pas possible. Alors je ne préfère pas approfondir le sujet. »

« Ce sera difficile mais pas impossible. Je ferais tout pour avoir Audrey à mes côtés. Mais ça c'est vraiment impossible. Alors que vous, vous avez la chance d'être ensemble. Et puis, Red s'acharne à te protéger mais nous aussi, on peut vous protéger. Qu'importe le choix que tu choisiras, je te soutiendrais. Tu as le droit au bonheur…Même si tu n'es attirée que par les criminels » Ironise Ressler, avant de se lever, déterminé à la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune se leva de sa chaise pour l'accueillir. Quel bonheur d'avoir du soutien de la part de ses proches.

Au même moment, l'amant en question toqua et entra, stoppé net par la scène. Une fois, ça passe mais deux fois…ce n'est plus du hasard. Ressler comprit immédiatement en voyant le regard noir de ce dernier. Elisabeth se demandait encore combien de temps, la vie s'acharnerait contre elle. Donald s'écarta de la jeune femme.

« Nash m'a contacté. »

« Déjà ? » Demande-t-elle surprise.

« Vous avez rendez-vous tous les deux à 12h dans un restaurant. J'espère que vous aimez l'italien. Agent Keen, Cooper vous attend dans son bureau pour un résumé de la soirée d'hier. »

Bien évidemment, un résumé professionnel mais en pensant à hier, elle se souvenue que du passage ou Ray l'embrassait. D'un simple signe de tête, elle le remercia et s'excusa en sortant.

« Si je vous ai fait finir sur cette mission, c'était essentiellement pour avoir une personne en plus pour protéger l'agent Keen. »

« C'est un bon plan. »

« Ne me le faites pas regretter. »

Donald ressentit cet avertissement comme une menace. Le criminel répéta l'heure du rendez-vous. Il avait à faire mais il repasserait les chercher. Parce que bien évidemment, il était également invité.

L'horloge de sa cuisine affichait onze heures. Elisabeth avait fait un saut chez elle pour se changer et mettre une tenue un peu plus professionnelle. Elle opta pour un chemisier blanc, jeans et blaser noir. Elle ajusta le tout avec des talons aiguilles et du maquillage. Enfin prête, elle retourna au bureau ou l'attendait Raymond. Ce dernier était arrivé plutôt que prévu. En la voyant sortir de l'ascenseur, il ne put qu'approuver sa tenue plutôt classique mais tout à fait son style.

« Agent Keen. Reddington m'a fait un topo. Soyez prudente. Et équipez-vous d'un micro, nous avons besoin de preuve. »

« Non aucun micro. Nash ne tentera rien pendant ce repas et j'ai des équipes prêtes au cas où. Nash risque de se montrer…tactile. Il pourrait voir ou sentir le micro. »

Avant de partir, elle passa par son bureau pour déposer sa plaque d'agent et prendre son arme de service. Raymond entra dans l'espace seul, puis ferma la porte. Sans vraiment savoir la raison de sa venue, Elisabeth s'interrogea.

« Il y a un souci ? »

« Non aucun. Je voulais profiter de ce moment, pour m'excuser de mon attitude d'hier soir. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez au cas où la mission tournerait mal. »

« Pourquoi elle tournerait mal ? »

« Il y a peu de chance que ça arrive mais on ne sait jamais. Je préfère vous le dire maintenant. »

« Dembe, Ressler et vous serez présent. On peut difficilement être plus en sécurité. »

« Le mieux s'est de ne pas être en danger et si j'avais eu d'autres choix que… »

« Arrêtez tout de suite. C'est mon boulot et j'ai choisi de vous suivre ! »

Elle en avait marre qu'il s'accuse à chaque fois. Après tout, elle avait fait le choix de cette vie, un point c'est tout. Les risques sont connus et présents. Pour une fois, elle aurait souhaité autre chose que discuter de sa sécurité avec lui.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui puis attrapa sa main en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je serais prudente, je te le promets. »

L'emploi du tutoiement indiqua à Red qu'il ne jouait plus sur le même terrain. Cette fois, c'était plus intime. Mais les évènements de la veille l'empêchèrent d'entrer sur le même terrain. Il resta professionnel.

« Vous devez oublier ce qu'il s'est passé hier. C'était un moment de faiblesse mais c'est terminé. Je vous sers d'indic, point final. »

En jouant la carte de la défensive, Elisabeth se sentit blessée au plus profond de son cœur. Leur histoire tournait en rond. Pour lui montrer son mécontentement, elle lui lâcha brutalement la main et sortit d'un pas décidé de la pièce.

« Nous avons une mission. »

Il voulait jouer, elle allait jouer pensa Lizzie pendant le trajet en voiture. Elle commença par se rapprocher de Nash, sous les yeux répugnés du criminel. Ressler n'était pas dupe, malgré qu'il n'appréciait pas le criminel, sa coéquipière jouait un jeu dangereux. Nash n'avait que pour objectif de parler avec Lizzie. Les interventions de Reddington ne changeaient absolument rien. Finalement, Nash se confia sur sa prochaine mission et il avait besoin des talents d'Elisabeth et Donald pour ça. Ils discutèrent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent mais il était important de savoir tous les détails pour assurer la protection des agents le moment venu.

« Je vais aller fumer une clope moi ! »

Ceci était une excuse pour que Ressler raconte le plan de Nash à Aram. Fallait commencer à prévoir une tactile. Elisabeth le savait très bien car Ressler ne fume pas en temps normal.

« Quant à moi, je vais aller faire un tour au toilette. » Confie Nash avant de s'excuser de et de sortir.

Tout comme Ressler, c'était une couverture. En réalité, il allait surement discuter avec des collaborateurs, des agents. D'ailleurs, Red avait pu cerner quelques hommes avec un comportement anormal dans la salle, surement les hommes de Nash. Toutefois, Red resta donc seul à table avec Lizzie.

« Je vois que le courant passe bien avec Nash. »

Il recommence pensa Liz. Ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait rester concentrée.

« Plutôt oui. Disons qu'une bonne entente, facilite le travail normalement. »

En disant cela, elle ne parlait plus de Nash mais directement à lui. Ces derniers temps, leur relation n'était pas au mieux de leur forme. Elle était trop ambiguë. Côte à côte autour de la table ronde, ils regardaient les vas et viens des serveurs.

« Il est plutôt charmant si on n'oublie le côté truand/criminel. »

Le criminel tourna aussitôt à la tête dans sa direction face à cette remarque. Elle commençait à aller un peu trop loin. C'était sa façon de se venger, mais le criminel voyait au-delà de son petit jeu. Nash ne jouait pas lui. Les avances de cette dernière allaient lui donner envie de plus au risque d'être trop proche et de découvrir la vérité sur elle. Mais il était évident qu'elle n'analysait pas les risques.

« Je doute fort qu'une relation ne soit possible. »

« C'est mieux que tourné autour du pot et ne rien tenter. Ses demandes sont claires et je sais à quoi faire face. »

Encore une remarque qui lui était directement destinée. Toutefois, le retour de Nash et de Ressler l'empêcha de répondre. Nash reprit son monologue, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui parlait. A croire que c'était le centre de tout.

« Dites-moi, que faites-vous ce soir ? »

Elisabeth prit quelques instants avant de répondre. Ses yeux appelaient à l'aide. Ressler reprit la situation en main.

« Nous sommes du genre à bien préparer une mission, donc en général, on étudie un peu le terrain…Mais…pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je suis propriétaire d'une boite de nuit, enfin plutôt un club privé. J'y donne une fête ce soir pour mon anniversaire. Un an de plus » Rigole le criminel. « Je serais content que vous veniez. Il y aura pas mal de monde, des habitués…De la consommation à volonté, tout ce que vous voulez. »

Prise un peu au piège, Elisabeth devait répondre. De plus le regard insistant de Nash n'aidait pas. Raymond se crispa comme s'il savait déjà la réponse et bien entendu, il n'était pas d'accord.

« Pourquoi pas, Jacob ? On ne resterait pas tard bien évidemment. Et vous ? » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Raymond.

« Je pouvais venir y boire un verre si le temps me le permet. J'ai un gros coup prochainement. De plus, je dois me refaire une identité. Le FBI cherche désespérément à m'arrêter. »

Sur un ton de rigolade, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Nash était plus qu'enchanté qu'ils acceptent, contrairement à nos agents et Red. Le repas se termina assez rapidement. Alors qu'ils se rhabillaient pour affronter le froid, Nash aida Lizzie à remettre son manteau. Encore un geste que Red allait se faire un plaisir de lui reprocher.

Nash récupéra sa voiture et fonça sur la voie publique. Dembe arriva devant le restaurant avec la berline. Ressler s'attendait à rentrer au QG seul, mais Lizzie choisit de repartir avec lui. Elle savait que trop bien qu'elle allait avoir une leçon de vie de la part du criminel. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer et grimpa dans sa Mercedes.

« Ce qu'il se passe entre Red et toi, ne me regarde pas. Mais Liz, Nash peut paraitre sympa au premier coup d'œil mais tu sais que c'est un criminel avec du sang sur les mains… »

« Red aussi est un criminel. »

« Ne lui répète pas ce que je vais te dire. Mais Reddington agit sur des principes. Il ne va pas tuer quelqu'un pour le plaisir. Ses actions sont toujours ou presque justifiées. En plus, la plupart sont pour te protéger… »

Ressler tourna la tête vers elle, un joli sourire dressé sur ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Red est un criminel mais seulement parce que des choses de son passé l'ont obligé. Au fond, il est très prévenant et attentionné, surtout avec elle. Mais ces actions se contredisent. Parfois, il agit pour elle et pour d'autre…Rien n'est simple avec lui.

« Et pour ce soir ? » Continue Ressler pour changer de sujet.

« Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement… »

« Disons que ça t'arrange car tu vas pouvoir rendre Red encore plus jaloux. » Ricane Ressler en tournant sur la droite.

« Peut-être mais on ne pouvait pas refuser. On doit savoir ce qu'il prépare. De plus, on va pouvoir rencontrer quelques-uns de ses collaborateurs. »

« Je dois dire que j'adore comment tu oses faire face à Red. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en Nash. Alors je vais te demander de ne pas pousser la soirée un peu trop loin. Pour notre mission et notre sécurité, hein. »

« Je serais me tenir va. Tu passes me prendre ? »

Donald viendrait la chercher vers 22 heures, histoire de boire un verre et ne pas rentrer tôt tard. En arrivant au bureau, Ressler et Keen firent un compte rendu du repas en mentionnant la soirée de ce soir. Navabi était presque jalouse de ne pas y assister. Mais sur cette mission, il n'y a que Jacob et Sarah. Leur talent n'était reconnu que par leur duo. Une troisième personne allait faire louche. A ce stade, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre des risques. Aram les informa qu'il y avait des caméras tout autour du club, donc aucunes craintes de ce côté-là. Cooper insista sur le faite que Samar et Aram allaient restés en couverture dans le van au cas où.

« Reddington va participer à la soirée ? » S'interroge Cooper.

« Peut-être, mais rien n'est jamais certain avec Reddington » Répond Ressler.

Pour ne pas encore mobilisé la nourrice, Cooper demanda à Liz si Agnès pouvait venir à la maison. Sa femme serait enchantée de l'avoir à ses côtés. Chez Cooper, il n'y avait pas de risque et ce serait une inquiétude en moins pour elle.

Il était 21h30 et toujours aucun appel de Reddington. Allait-il vraiment venir ? Au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait qu'il vienne car avec lui, elle se sentirait plus en sécurité. Sans lui, elle perdait cette confiance en elle qu'elle avait pu acquérir ces derniers mois. C'est un pilier dans ce genre de mission. Lizzie en devenait dépendante. Pile à l'heure, Ressler informa Lizzie qu'il était en bas. Dans une belle robe noire, assez moulante et des hauts talons, Liz était au gout de Ressler.

« Tu y vas pour la mission ? Ou un mec d'un soir ? »

Elle se doutait qu'il la taquinait.

« Surement les deux. Plutôt élégant. Informe moi, si je dois appeler un taxi et rentrer seule. »

« Quoiqu'il se passe, je l'emmènerais à l'hôtel. »

C'était bien de pouvoir se détendre avec son coéquipier. Avec Ray, ça aurait été « prudence » et « sécurité. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, Elisabeth connaissait le discours. En arrivant au club, Nash les accueillit. Pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir qu'il trainait déjà plusieurs verres. Attention aux mains baladeuses pensa Liz.

Le club était assez grand avec une grande piste de danse au milieu. Pas mal de danseuses, des serveuses et une grande majorité d'hommes étaient présents. Ressler et Liz optèrent pour le bar, ou ils restèrent toute la soirée. Des femmes venaient s'intéressées à Ressler ignorant totalement Elisabeth. Poliment, Ressler les repoussait. Sa coéquipière l'incitait à aller danser mais non. Après plus de deux heures, et quelques verres, Res et Liz savaient que l'invitation n'était que purement amicale et aucunes menaces à détecter. Pour permettre à Samar et Aram de profiter de leur soirée, Ressler les avertit qu'ils pouvaient décamper. De toute façon, ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer également. Cooper allait surement les blâmer pour avoir bu en service. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Pas vraiment en état de conduire, Ressler appela un taxi qui déposa Liz en première.

Cette dernière peina à monter les marches mais réussit à atteindre sa porte d'entrée. En entrant, elle alluma toute les lumières. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Reddington assis dans son sofa. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'agent n'eut même pas un sursaut. Comme si c'était une habitude de le voir là.

« Vous avez obtenu des informations ? »

« Non rien du tout. » Elle se servit un verre d'eau au lavabo pour se rincer un peu la bouche. « Nash n'est pas resté longtemps. Je crois qu'il a succombé à une, non deux jolies femmes. J'ai raté mon tour. »

Reddington ne s'attarda pas sur sa dernière phrase. Visiblement, ces pensées n'étaient plus assez claires.

« Vous avez bu en service ? »

« Oui chef ! » Hurle-t-elle en se retournant son verre d'eau à la main. « Comme il n'y avait pas de menace. Nous avons décidé de passer une soirée plutôt…sympa. Et puis, officieusement, nous n'étions pas des agents ce soir, mais des criminels. En plus, Agnès est chez Cooper donc je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter. »

Le criminel se leva pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Je vous sert quelque chose à boire ? J'ai envie de vin.»

« Je crois que pour ce soir, vous avez assez bu non ? »

« Vous dictez ma vie, vous ne voulez pas en plus décider de ce que je mange ou ce que je bois ?! »

Il recommençait ses réprimandes, pensa-t-elle. Le criminel posa sa main sur la sienne, celle qui tenait le verre et l'amena à sa bouche. La jeune femme le regardait faire, éprouvant une certaine excitation à le voir agir comme ça.

« Vous avez dû faire chavirer le cœur de plus d'un homme dans cette tenue. » Chuchota le criminel, les yeux sur sa robe.

« Je l'avais mis que pour un seul homme, mais il n'est pas venu.. »

Irrésistible était le mot. Dans cette tenue, aussi proche de lui, l'envie de l'embrasser était…. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment tous ses moyens. S'il profitait d'elle à ce moment, elle allait lui reprocher et à la longue, il se le reprocherait également.

« Pourquoi je serais venu ? J'aurais été obligé de vous regarder entourée d'hommes et de Nash…Sans pouvoir intervenir. J'ai de la patience mais lorsque ça vous concerne, elle est réduite de moitié. »

A quoi jouait-il ? Le criminel posa le verre d'eau sans perdre le contact visuel avec la jeune demoiselle. Sans perdre un instant, il continua d'entremêler ses doigts dans les siens.

« Aucun hommes ne m'intéressent sauf vous. »

Toujours un plus proche à mesure qu'ils se regardaient. C'est Lizzie qui ouvrit la marche en l'embrassant délicatement. Peut-être que si c'était elle qui engageait les hostilités, le criminel serait plus avenant. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Le criminel répondit à son appel avec plus de conviction et d'envie. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses bras pour se loger près de sa nuque. Dans l'élan, il la souleva légèrement pour l'installer sur le plan de travail. Ses mains voulaient explorer son corps, toucher cette peau si douce. Mais le criminel se ravisa.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça…Pas dans votre état… » Concède-t-il.

« Ce serait dommage que je m'en rappelle pas en effet. » Ricane la jeune femme. « Je crois que pour nous deux, le mieux serait de patienter encore un peu. Je devrais aller enlever cette robe ! Vous nous préparez quelque chose ? J'ai très faim ! »

Finalement il l'a préférait avec quelques verres. Sa colère était plus contrôlée. La jeune femme s'écarta de son emprise pour filer dans la salle de bain. Reddington fouilla dans les placards, le frigo pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Mais il n'y avait rien d'appétissant. La jeune femme réapparut un ancien tee-shirt de Tom sur le dos qui ne couvrait pas vraiment les jambes de la jeune demoiselle. Lorsqu'elle se baladait devant lui, ses yeux planaient sur ses jolies fesses, cachées seulement par un tanga. Celle-ci cherchait de quoi manger, mais ces derniers temps, les courses n'avaient pas été sa priorité. Plutôt joyeuse, Red ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Alors qu'il planait. Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Je n'avais pas d'autre tenu à me mettre. Je suis sûr qu'une chemise vous appartenant serait plus confortable… » Taquine-t-elle en regardant sa chemise blanche.

« Si vous pensez que je vais vous donner cette chemise...Elle a été réalisée par un grand couturier. »

« J'ai compris. »

Elle s'écarta de ce dernier avant de fouiller dans les placards. Comme repas, elle opta pour une pizza surgelée et du popcorn. Une heure plus tard, après avoir mangé la pizza, les deux amants s'étaient installés dans le lit. La chambre était équipée d'une télé. Tous les deux côtes à côtes dans le lit, le dos contre une tonne d'oreiller devant un bon film. Avant même que le film soit fini, Elisabeth s'endormie sur l'épaule du criminel. Comme toujours, Ray n'était pas du genre à s'endormir aussi facilement et il doit dire que pour une fois, ça avait des avantages. Ainsi, il pouvait regarder Liz dormir paisiblement et veiller sur elle.

Lorsqu'il en eut marre de zapper sur les chaines. Il bascula doucement Lizzie de son épaule sur les oreillers. Rapidement, le baron du crime enleva les popcorns, les verres et tout ce qui trainait sur le lit. Dans les placards, il trouva une grosse couverture, doucement il la posa sur la jeune femme. Bien qu'il souhaitait enlever sa chemise, l'idée qu'elle puisse voir ses brulures lui était inconcevable. Il attrapa son arme qu'il cacha sous l'oreiller. Une de ses plus vieilles habitudes qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Même si cette fois, avec lui à l'intérieur et des gardes en bas de l'immeuble, il était difficile de s'imaginer que quelqu'un tenterait quoique ce soit. Doucement, il se réinstalla auprès d'elle, piquant un bout de couette. Allongé à ses côtés, il regardait le plafond puis éteignit la lumière. Entendre la respiration de Liz était apaisant. Après quelques minutes de somnolence, il s'endormit. Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme se retourna pour poser sa tête sur son torse, ainsi que son bras. Pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle, Raymond l'enlaça.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Liz se réveilla doucement, elle ressentit les effets de l'alcool. Elle avait une bonne migraine. En voyant, les verres, les popcorns un peu partout, elle se souvenue de sa soirée de la veille. L'absence de Raymond l'inquiéta. Toujours en tee-shirt, elle partit à sa recherche. Ce dernier était debout devant la fenêtre en pantalon et en chemise. A quoi pouvait-il penser ?

« J'aime bien la vue de cette fenêtre » Chuchota Elisabeth, l'épaule adossée à un mur de la cuisine. Le criminel se retourna tout sourire. Ses jambes étaient toujours découvertes. Parlait-elle vraiment de la vue de la fenêtre ? Le criminel ne put se sentir attendrit par cette petite subtilité dès le réveil.

« Je dois dire qu'en effet la vue est bonne… » Retoque-t-il en déviant son regard de haut en bas.

« Vous souhaitez un café ? »

Sans même attendre la réponse, qui fut positive, Elisabeth alluma la Senseo. Dans le placard au-dessus, elle en sortit deux tasses. Raymond la regardait faire, silencieux.

« En découvrant le lit vide, j'ai cru que vous étiez parti. » Avoue-t-elle entre deux gestes.

« J'ai hésité en effet… »

A cette réponse, Elisabeth se tourna vers lui. La suite ? Pensa la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas rester sur sa fin.

« Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage…J'aime vous regarder dormir. Et puis… » Il marqua une pause. « Vous étiez en sécurité et je pouvais veiller sur vous. Vous avez ce fardeau constamment sur les épaules…et pendant quelques minutes, c'est comme si vous étiez libre. »

Légèrement perdu dans ses pensées, le criminel serrait les dents, peu certain de ses dernières paroles. En détresse, Elisabeth arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour l'approcher. Un peu inquiet de la suite, le criminel se raidit légèrement sur lui-même. Mais c'est dans une extrême douceur que Liz glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le rassurer. Ce dernier répondit à son câlin à son tour glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« J'aimerais également vous délivrer de ce fardeau... »

« Restez en vie… »

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux. Mais le bruit de la Senseo rappela Liz à ses obligations.

Après avoir bu leurs cafés respectifs, Raymond regroupa ses affaires. Pendant que Liz l'observait assise sur sa chaise. Dembe était déjà en bas.

« On se voit tout à l'heure au bureau, agent Keen. »

Devant la porte ouverte, Raymond se vu rejoins par celle-ci. Proche de lui, elle l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser.

« A toute l'heure, Red. »

Tout sourire parce qu'amusé par son petit manège, le criminel sortit et vérifia que la porte était bien fermée. Pendant ce temps, la jeune demoiselle fila sous la douche. A peine sortit, son téléphone jetable sonna. C'était un numéro masqué.

« Oui ? »

« Sarah, c'est Nash. »

« Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? »

« Cela n'est pas le plus important. J'ai un job pour vous, toi et ton ami Jacob. »

« Vous nous avez déjà donné un job. »

« Effectivement, mais ne voudrais tu pas être libre de l'oppression de Raymond Reddington ? Travail pour moi, et tu seras gratifiée. La concurrence est rude et vous êtes les meilleurs sur le marché. »

« Lui, ou vous, je serais toujours sous les contraintes d'un patron. »

« Je peux te rendre riche. J'ai pris connaissance récemment que quelque chose se trame sur les affaires de Reddington. Quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à son organisation. Si je te dis ça c'est pour te sauver. Tes talents comme les tiens ne doivent pas être gâchés. »

« En quoi cela me concerne ? »

« J'ai des infos sur cette personne…Elle ne veut pas seulement tuer la tête mais toute les sbires autour dont toi… »

« Comment avez-vous ses infos ? Je vais le payer cher à trahir Reddington. »

« Personne ne sera ton implication. Je peux tout te raconter, mais tu dois me rejoindre avec Jacob. Je t'envoi l'adresse par texto. J'espère que tu accepteras. »

Nash raccrocha aussitôt. A peine quelques secondes après, l'adresse était arrivée. Un quartier chic ? Etrange. Le rendez-vous était fixé deux heures avant celui avec Reddington. Tout en continuant de se préparer, Elisabeth s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Reddington était menacé et si elle lui en parlait, toute la mission tombait à l'eau. Ce dernier l'écarterait de la mission et se chargerait de trouver le coupable tout seul. En conséquence, Red serait plus en danger.

Non, elle devait se taire et suivre son instinct. Après tout, elle agent du FBI.

En arrivant au bureau, Cooper convoqua les deux agents dans son bureau. Leur attitude de la veille n'avait pas été très professionnelle et ce dernier ne sait pas retenu de la répéter. Pendant la réprimande, il conclut quand même qu'ils avaient bien agi.

« J'ouvre une parenthèse » Continua Cooper. « Agnès a été calme toute la soirée et Charlène est aux anges. Avec la journée d'aujourd'hui, je me permets de vous demander si elle peut rester à la maison. Tant que Nash n'est pas sous les verrous ? »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée »

« Totalement d'accord » Reprit Donald en adressant un regard bienveillant à sa coéquipière.

Les heures passaient mais pas le temps de rêvasser. Nash leur avait fait parvenir les identités des personnes à observer. Il devait s'infiltrer dans un réseau d'armes et trouver des traites. En effet, depuis un moment, il perdait des cargaisons et supposait que ces fournisseurs jouaient sur plusieurs tableaux. Alors pour cela, ils devaient se faire passer pour des acheteurs potentiels.

La prochaine cargaison arrivait ce soir par bateau. Pas trop le temps de constituer le meilleur plan qu'il soit. Le rendez-vous avec Reddington était fixé avant son arrivé pour négocier le contrat et pourcentages de bénéfices en fonction de la réussite de la mission. Ce soir, Nash serait en prison mais tout le réseau également qui ne s'étend pas qu'aux armes, mais également à la drogue et trafics d'organes. Les fournisseurs étaient la porte de tout le réseau.

« Il faut que je te parle en privé… » Chuchota Liz.

« Allons dans le bureau »

Delà, Elisabeth confia son secret à Ressler. Au début contre l'idée, Liz réussit à trouver les arguments pour le convaincre. Notamment la volonté de prouver que sans Red, ils pouvaient y arriver.

« Je sais qu'il y a des risques mais, je ne veux pas que… »

« Je sais Liz. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Nous allons y aller pour découvrir celui qui veut nuire à Red. Je suis avec toi… »

« Merci… »

« Nous devons en parler à Samar et Aram. On va avoir besoin d'appui. »

Alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge continuaient de progresser jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous, Keen confia tous à ses camarades. Comme Ressler, Samar et Aram étaient prêts à les suivre. Cependant pour assurer leurs arrières, Lizzie se dévoua pour aller parler à Cooper. Ce dernier accepta mais avec des compris. Notamment une équipe d'intervention à 5 minutes d'eux au cas où. Le directeur rassura la jeune femme en lui assurant qu'il gagnerait du temps avec Reddington.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Keen et Ressler analysèrent la résidence. La rue était vide. Samar resta en couverture dans la voiture au cas où. Pour assurer une certaine sécurité, Ressler porterait le micro pour tenir la liaison avec le bureau.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Allons-y »

Les deux infiltrés sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent dans la résidence. En haut des quelques marches, Lizzie toqua à la porte. Un homme tatoué apparut et les laissa entrer. Lizzie et son coéquipier avancèrent au milieu du salon. Nash se tenait devant eux.

Pendant ce temps, Reddington entra au bureau de poste. Cooper qui était installé près d'Aram pour écouter la conversation entre Nash et ses agents, se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Le rendez-vous n'est que dans une heure. »

Comme promis, le directeur gagnait du temps.

« Je dois parler à Elisabeth et Donald. »

« Ils sont partis chercher de l'équipement. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Une de mes sources m'a informé que Nash est au courant de notre collaboration depuis le début. Il sait que Jacob et Sarah sont en réalité Keen et Ressler. Nous devons donc changer nos plans. Je pense que le rendez-vous est un piège et que plusieurs hommes nous attendent en embuscade. »

Au même moment, Aram hurla. Reddington comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans perdre un instant, Aram augmenta le son pour permettre à tout le monde d'entendre. C'était Nash qui parlait.

« Bonjour agent Keen, agent Ressler »

Nash avait découvert leurs vraies identités et ce rendez-vous était un piège. D'instinct, les deux agents sortirent leurs armes mais en quelques secondes, une poignée d'homme de main les encerclaient armés de semi-automatique. Pour ne pas finir en bain de sang, Res et Liz posèrent leurs armes.

En parallèle, Reddington hurla sur Cooper des réponses. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça dans leur dos ?

« Comment on peut être agent du FBI et aussi belle ? »

Nash approcha de la jeune femme, une main vint se poser sur sa joue. En une fraction de seconde, Liz se transforma en trophée.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'étais pas au courant du manège de Red avec le FBI ? J'ai maintenu le rendez-vous avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas sa chère Elisabeth qu'il verra, seulement une vingtaine d'hommes. Je t'avoue que j'ai pensé à une bombe mais je veux montrer à mes ennemis qu'il ne faut pas trop m'approcher… Tu comprends ? »

Le criminel tournait autour de Liz comme un vautour qui voulait croquer sa proie. Ressler essayait quant à lui d'empêcher les sbires de Nash de lui enfiler les menottes. Mais après son tour, ce fut celui de Lizzie.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, enfin pour toi. J'hésite entre te garder pour mon usage personnel ou te livrer à un collaborateur….J'ai pu comprendre que toi et Raymond…il y avait une sorte de lien.»

Samar n'avait pas attendu pour appeler Cooper et savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Reddington ordonna à Samar de rester cacher. Si Nash apprenait que des agents arrivaient, Lizzie serait encore plus en danger.

« Et pour le rendez-vous prévu au port ? » Demande Samar.

« Mon équipe est déjà en train de faire le ménage. C'est pour ça que nous avons très peu de temps avant que Nash ne l'apprenne. Quand ce sera le cas, Lizzie et Donald seront vraiment en danger. »

« Quel est le plan ? »

Reddington n'arrivait pas à croire que Liz est pu lui cacher. Lui qui pensait avoir noué un vrai lien de confiance entre eux. Bien au-dessus de sa capacité de contrôle, Red était prêt à tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin.

De leurs côtés, Liz et Ressler était toujours debout à attendre la sentence. Nash tentait en vain de contacter son équipe sur le port mais personne ne répondait. Aussitôt le criminel comprit que son plan était compromit.

« Mes hommes sont tous morts par ta faute… » Hurla Nash avant de se précipiter vers Liz et tendre ta main pour lui baffer le visage.

Le coup fût assez violent et la demoiselle tomba au sol. Ressler hurlait en se débattant pour lui dire d'affronter un homme et non une femme sans défense. Un homme de main approcha vers Nash avec un message.

« Il y a de l'agitation dehors. Il faut partir maintenant. »

« Non, laissons venir Reddington. Il va surement se livrer en échange de cette jeune femme. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'avais pas remarqué vos regards, vos chuchotements. »

Elisabeth ne pouvait pas imaginer que Reddington se livre à sa place. Imaginer le criminel mort était intolérable. Ses sentiments prenaient le dessus et à ce moment, elle comprit pourquoi Ray lui répétait sans cesse qu'entre eux ça ne pouvait pas marcher. La situation était trop risquée, l'un comme l'autre, ils pouvaient servir d'appât. Si Red était enlevé, elle n'hésiterait pas à servir de monnaie d'échange et Red le savait parfaitement.

« Emmène Donald dans la chambre à l'étage et ligote lui les pieds. Toi ! » En désignant un garde. « Tu montes sur la mezzanine et tu guettes la porte d'entrer. Quant à moi, je vais garder cette beauté à porter de main, je suis sûr que grâce à toi, je vais éviter les balles. »

L'homme emmena Ressler dans la chambre et l'autre prit position sur la mezzanine qui couvrait l'entrée et une partie du salon.

Dehors, dans la berline, Reddington attendait que ses derniers hommes prennent place. A travers la vitre, il pouvait les observer, équipé pour infiltrer la maison.

« Tu te charges de trouver Lizzie et de la sortir d'ici, compris ? »

« Ne tentes rien de stupide Raymond. Elisabeth non plus ne veut pas te perdre. »

« Peu importe. »

« Mets-toi à sa place une seconde. »

Mais le criminel termina la conversation en sortant de la voiture. Pour le plan, il était plutôt simple. Reddington allait rentrer et localiser Elisabeth. Doucement, Dembe et le FBI encercleraient la grande résidence. Ils avaient déjà délogé les différentes planques de surveillance de Nash, autour de la maison.

Reddington entra, accueillit par les hommes de Nash. Le chapeau à la main, il leva les bras comme par habitude. Le garde du corps lui décrocha son arme, pendant que Red observait Nash. Ce dernier avait pris Liz en otage. Dans sa main droite, il y avait son arme tandis que son bras gauche maintenait la jeune maman par le cou. Le criminel put s'apercevoir que sa protégée était blessée au visage. _Il avait osé lever la main sur elle ?_

« Je suis désarmé et devant toi. A présent lâche Elisabeth et laisse-là s'en aller. » Ordonna Red.

« Hors de question. Dès qu'elle sortira, tes hommes tireront sur tout le monde. »

« Si tu te rends, tu seras épargné et tes hommes également. »

Nash prit quelques secondes de réflexion mais poursuivit dans sa folie. Raymond n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de plan. Comme toujours, il y allait au talent. Mais lorsque la vie de Liz était menacée, la concentration devenait difficile.

« Le FBI est à ta recherche. Si tu t'en fuis maintenant, tu n'auras nulle part ou te cacher. Réfléchis bien, parce que je ne vais pas négocier très longtemps. »

Le criminel resserrait son étreinte avec Elisabeth qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Face à la peur, ses muscles se contractaient et tremblaient.

« Allez surveiller les alentours, les fenêtres, les portes ! » Ordonne-t-il à ses hommes.

A présent, Red était seul avec lui et Lizzie. Les choses deviennent donc plus faciles.

« Je vais te tuer Raymond Reddington, tu en es conscient ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth. » Le criminel ignora totalement les menaces de son ennemi. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme, il espérait la rassurer. « Il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous le promets. »

Doucement, la jeune femme bascula la tête de haut en bas. Elle le savait, mais cette dernière aimait tellement l'entendre. Tellement sûr de lui. Soudain, un des gardes de Nash arriva par une petite porte qui semblait mener sur le jardin derrière la maison.

« Tout est prêt. »

L'homme partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Nash inquiéta le criminel. _Qu'est ce qui était prêt ?_ Son corps ne tremblait plus. Son arme visait le baron du crime, plus précisément qu'avant. _Il allait tirer pensa Ray._

« Grâce à toi, mes ennemis vont me craindre lorsqu'ils apprendront que j'ai tué le grand Raymond Reddington. Ça sonne bien, je trouve. Rassure toi, je prendrais soin d'Elisabeth comme il se doit. »

Sur le point de tirer, Raymond n'avait aucune solution. La jeune femme comprit également qu'il allait tirer sur l'homme qu'elle aime. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, elle trouva de la force dans ses jambes pour projeter Nash contre le mur. Sans la lâcher, il bascula légèrement. Le coup de feu partit quand même mais frôla seulement la cuisse à Red. Sans attendre, le criminel s'écarta de sa trajectoire et se mettre à l'abri. _Une arme, il me faut une arme._

Le coup de feu suffit à Dembe pour lancer l'assaut. Ses hommes et les agents du Fbi s'aventurèrent alors sur la propriété. Les balles fusaient de partout.

Nash sauta sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir avec Elisabeth. Il la trainait par les cheveux jusque dans le jardin. Deux de ses hommes échangeaient des tirs avec l'assaut de Dembe. L'un après l'autre, ils tombèrent au sol. Nash arrivait presque à la cabane. En réalité, il y avait un escalier qui rejoignait les égouts de la ville. Le criminel les connaissaient par cœur, facile donc de semer ses ennemis.

Reddington les retrouva à l'extérieur. Maintenant que la plupart des gardes du corps étaient morts ou s'étaient rendus, Nash était coincé. Dembe arriva avec Baz, tous les deux devant l'entrée de la cabane. Impossible de s'en aller.

Le baron du crime avait chopé une arme sur l'un des cadavres. Au bord de la piscine, Nash se retrouva vite encerclé.

« Tout est fini. Il n'y a aucune sorties possibles cette fois. »

« Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé. »

Le criminel posa son arme sur le crane de Lizzie. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de sa protégée. Il l'avait en ligne de mire, mais son arme n'était pas assez précise pour la loger dans son crâne. L'angle de son tir n'était pas à son avantage non plus. Juste d'un signe de la main, il ordonna à Dembe et Baz de baisser leurs armes. Leurs positions n'était pas favorable non plus. Sans un bruit, Lizzie fixa le criminel.

« Je t'aime »

Raymond ne put l'entendre mais celui-ci l'avait parfaitement lu sur ces lèvres. Non ! Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Soudain, sans savoir d'où, un tir retentit. Tout le monde se baissa. Raymond se retourna et aperçut Ressler avec un semi-automatique doté d'un viseur. Comprenant que c'était lui qui avait tiré, il observa de nouveau Lizzie. Dans sa chute, Nash emmena Lizzie avec lui. Tous les deux tombèrent dans la piscine. L'action se passa tellement vite, qu'on ne savait pas vraiment qui était blessé.

Dans l'eau, Elisabeth essayait de se libérer du poids de Nash. Son corps au-dessus d'elle, elle avait du mal à nager avec les mains liées. Soudain, quelqu'un plongea pour écarter le mort et remonter la demoiselle à la surface. La tête enfin hors de l'eau, elle prit une grande inspiration. Sa vue redevenait assez nette et comprit que l'homme en question était Dembe. Son protecteur était à genou au bord de la piscine pour la réceptionner. Dembe la souleva doucement pour la poser sur le bord avant de sortir de l'eau à son tour. Allongée devant lui, la tête posée sur son bras, Elisabeth reprenait son souffle. Avec un canif, Ray lui enleva ses liens.

« Tu n'as rien. » Demande-t-il en regardant les plaies sur son visage et son corps.

« J'ai juste mal au dos d'avoir poussé Nash contre le mur. » Répond-elle.

Pour l'aider, Raymond la redressa pour évacuer l'eau avalée pendant la chute.

« Baz, des serviettes et des couvertures ! »

« L'ambulance est en route » intervient Samar après avoir descendu avec Ressler.

Les agents firent le tour des corps. Samar avertit Cooper de la situation. En quelque sorte, ils laissèrent les deux amants dans une certaine intimité. Légèrement secouée, Lizzie bascula son regard sur Raymond.

« Et toi, tu n'as rien ? Avec le sang sur tes vêtements, j'ai cru que…. » Chuchote-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien. Il ne m'arrivera rien, je serais toujours là.» Doucement, il posa un baiser sur son front. « Ne restons pas là. Tu vas attraper froid. »

Une fois debout, Baz arriva avec une grande couverture. Le criminel la posa sur la jeune femme. La couverture recouvrait une partie de sa tête, laissant son visage à découvert puis ses épaules et le haut de son corps. Face à face avec l'homme qu'elle aime, des larmes continuèrent de couler.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici sans m'avertir. J'ai besoin d'avoir en confiance en toi, et toi en moi… »

Le criminel resserra un peu la couverture sur elle.

« Après que tu sois parti, Nash m'a téléphoné. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un plan pour t'éliminer…et j'ai pensé que si j'allais le voir avant. J'aurais pu anticiper… »

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase trop submergée par les émotions. Honteuse, elle esquivait le regard de son protecteur. Ses larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues. Mais malgré tout, le criminel ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il approcha ses mains de son visage et le souleva légèrement pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ses yeux dans les siens, il vint coller son front contre le sien. Le baron du crime aurait voulu la rassurer avec des mots, mais l'intervention de Ressler interrompu sa tentative.

« L'ambulance est là » Hurle Ressler.

Assise les marches de l'ambulance, une couverture de survie sur les épaules, la jeune femme observait les nombreux sacs mortuaires blancs. Des hommes de Nash s'étaient rendus. Samar s'occupait de la logistique avec ses agents pour emmener tous ces hommes au QG. Baz et Dembe étaient installés sagement dans la Mercedes, sans doute également avec Reddington. Elle comprenait qu'avec la présence de tous ses agents, il ne pouvait pas trop se montrer. Malgré tout, elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit auprès d'elle pour se blottir dans ses bras. La jeune femme fut questionnée par l'ambulancière mais rien de méchant à signaler.

Ressler discutait avec le criminel, tout juste sorti de sa voiture. Lizzie les observait en imaginant ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire.

« On se rejoins au bureau de poste. »

« L'agent Keen a besoin de repos. Il est préférable que je l'a ramène à son appartement. »

« Ce sont les ordres de Cooper. »

« Je dépose Elisabeth et je viens à sa place. Je lui ferais un topo. »

Reddington n'allait pas céder, alors Ressler accepta. L'agent s'apprêta à partir quand Raymond rajouta quelques mots.

« Je vous suis redevable Donald. Vous l'avez sauvé. »

« Vous savez maintenant que vous n'êtes pas la seule à pouvoir la sauver. Alors si elle est de nouveau en danger, ne tournez pas le dos. Acceptez notre aide. »

Red admirait l'honnêteté de cet homme. Aussitôt, ce dernier chercha Elisabeth. La jeune femme remercia la jeune ambulancière et lui répétant que tout irait bien. Après un bref échange, son regard se posa sur Raymond, avant d'avancer dans sa direction. Le baron du crime recula quelque peu pour lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture.

« Je vous ramène. »

Elisabeth s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture mais s'arrêta devant lui.

« Je veux voir ma fille… »

Avant de répondre, son protecteur enleva sa veste pour la déposer sur ses épaules.

« Je vais aller la chercher. »

En arrivant chez elle, Raymond raccompagna Lizzie jusque devant sa porte. Après avoir ouvert, elle comprit qu'il ne rentrerait pas. En restant sur le palier, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Cooper veut que vous passiez au bureau. Mais je lui ai dit que vous aviez besoin de repos. Je vais donc y aller à votre place. En rentrant, je passerais prendre Agnès et je vous ferrais un rapide compte rendu des mots de Cooper. »

Ebahi par l'attention de Raymond à son égard. Elle resta sans voix. Pour le remercier, elle l'embrassa doucement. Au début, Liz eut peur qu'il ne recule ou rejette ce baiser, mais étonnement, il lui rendit.

« A tout à l'heure. » Souffle-t-elle.

Reddington patienta quelques secondes pour entendre le bruit de la serrure qui se fermait. La voilà maintenant en sécurité chez elle. Raymond libéra Baz de ses occupations, quant à Dembe, il conduit son patron au QG. Cooper ne fut pas étonné de la voir et comprit parfaitement que Lizzie n'était pas en état. La conversation se déroula dans le bureau de Cooper à l'abri des regards et des oreilles extérieurs.

« Dès demain, nous interrogerons les hommes de Nash pour démanteler son réseau et confier l'affaire à des services compétents. »

« Je vous ferais parvenir quelques documents qui devraient aider. Dembe vous les déposera demain. »

« Comment va Elisabeth ? »

« Plus de peur que de mal. Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. D'ailleurs, vous devriez prévenir Charlène. Elisabeth aimerait retrouver sa fille, je crois qu'elle en a besoin. Je vais donc aller la chercher.»

« Très bien, je vais la prévenir de votre arrivée. »

« Ce sera tout ? »

Le criminel commença à ajuster son chapeau, près à sortir du bureau.

« Quoi qu'il se passe entre vous. Prenez soin d'elle, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi ! »

 _Des menaces ?!_ Red savait qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel dans ces paroles. C'était la manière de Cooper de protéger Elisabeth. Le criminel devait admettre qu'il n'était pas le seul à aimer sa protégée.

« A bientôt Harold. »

Comme convenu, Reddington récupéra la petite chez Charlène qui lui indiqua qu'elle avait déjà mangé. Dans ses bras, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Dembe se chargea de mettre le sac de la petite dans le coffre de la voiture. A l'arrière de la voiture, il ne put résister à l'envie de la tenir dans ses bras, malgré la présence du cosy. Malgré un trafic assez calme, le baron du crime ordonna à Dembe de rouler au pas. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait Agnès pour lui tout seul.

En arrivant chez Elisabeth, Raymond garda la petite dans ses bras. Dembe l'accompagna avec le cosy et le sac. Alors que l'afro-américain s'apprêtait à sonner, son patron l'en empêcha. De sa poche, il sortit la clé que Liz lui avait donnée et l'inséra dans la serrure.

Au téléphone et au fourneau en même temps, la jeune maman s'approcha à l'ouverture de la porte.

« Ils viennent d'arriver. Merci énormément et à bientôt. »

En voyant sa douce, elle termina sa conversation avant de venir la réceptionner. Comme Charlène, un peu plus tôt, Red lui indiqua qu'elle avait déjà mangé. Alors que sa protégée marchait en direction du salon avec la petite, Raymond réceptionna à son tour le cosy et le sac.

« Attends-moi dans la voiture. Si dans une trentaine de minutes, je ne reviens pas. Rentre à l'hôtel, je t'appellerais demain. »

« Très bien. Bonne soirée Elisabeth. »

La jeune femme se retourna pour le saluer et le remercier. Une fois dehors, le criminel referma la porte à clé. Elisabeth berçait doucement sa fille. Après sa douche, elle avait enfilé un legging et un débardeur. Mais peu importe, le criminel ne s'attarda pas sur les détails. Trop occupée à chouchouter sa fille, le criminel prit le relais pour la cuisine. Sa veste tomba sur la table, rejoins pas son chapeau. Comme un professionnel, il releva ses manches et attaqua le repas.

Pendant la cuisson, le baron du crime jetait quelques coups d'œil en direction de ses yeux chéries. Avec une légère douleur dans le dos, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'installer dans le sofa.

Seul le bruit de la télé venait rompre ce silence pesant. Le criminel refusait d'interrompre son moment avec sa fille.

Après avoir reçu un baiser de Raymond pour la nuit, la jeune femme coucha Agnès. Pendant ce temps, le criminel fouilla dans le placard pour préparer un plateau à la jeune femme.

« Ca sent bon ! » Ajoute Lizzie pour rompre le silence.

Doucement, elle s'avança vers la table pour admirer son œuvre.

« Ajouté à cela, une bonne nuit et demain vous irez mieux. »

La jeune demoiselle s'avança vers un petit placard pour sortir une bouteille de scotch et deux verres. Comprenant ou voulait en venir Lizzie, le criminel ne laissa pas terminer. Dès lors qu'il se retrouva devant elle, il prit les deux verres ainsi que la bouteille pour les reposer.

« Je vais rentrer. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

Le regard dans le sien, elle préféra ne pas insister pour ce soir.

« Merci pour tout. »

Le criminel quitta son regard pour se focaliser sur son bas ventre. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lizzie et souleva son débardeur. Ignorant totalement ses remerciements. Un peu confuse, la jeune femme l'aida en levant les bras. Après lui avoir ôté son haut, il lui leva les bras pour chercher sa blessure. Mais cette dernière se remarqua tout de suite, en effet, l'hématome était très étendu.

« Je vais bien. » Rétorqua la demoiselle en rabaissant ses bras, visiblement agacée par son attitude.

« Quelle est la conclusion des ambulanciers à propos de cette blessure ? »

Le manque de réponse venant de sa part, averti Raymond que Elisabeth n'avait pas prévenu les ambulanciers. Agacé à son tour, par l'immaturité de la jeune femme, Raymond s'écarta. Sur la table, il posa le débardeur et en échange, il enfila son manteau et son chapeau.

Toujours en soutif, Lizzie le rejoignit à la porte, cette dernière grande ouverte. En l'attendant arrivée, le baron du crime se retourna vers elle. Malgré sa nudité, le criminel ne regardait que son visage.

« Je vais voir un médecin demain, si tu restes cette nuit. S'il te plait… »

Le tutoiement ?! Elle jouait la carte sentimentale. La mâchoire crispé, c'est lui cette fois qui esquivait son regard.

« J'ai besoin de toi… » Insiste-t-elle pour le convaincre.

« Tu appelles le médecin à la première heure demain alors ! »

Devant sa capitulation, la jeune femme dressa un grand sourire. Charmé par ce sourire et avec le désir de l'embrasser, Raymond posa ses mains rapidement sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Quant à la jeune maman, ses mains se baladèrent le long de son manteau pour lui enlever. Devant les avances de Lizzie, Red libera une main pour fermer la porte et doucement amena Lizzie contre celle-ci le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Je t'aime » Souffla le criminel entre deux baisers.

Puis, il souleva la demoiselle, amenant ses jambes autour de sa taille. En continuant de l'embrasser, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est ainsi qu'ils se livrèrent à une nuit d'amour…


End file.
